1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of plant husbandry for implantation treatment of trees through a system of injection without pressure.
For example, systems for medicating trees by injecting predetermined quantities of chemical agents have been known for a long time, since at least as early as Davey et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,453, who taught the art injection of liquid under pressure and U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,458 to Hollister, who taught the art treatment with inorganic insecticide comprising salts of mercury, arsenic and iron, all toxic.
2. Description of Prior Art of Capsule Implantation
The prior art of organic phosphorus base insecticides applied by system of injection and implantation has long recognized the need to control efficiency by precise control of concentration of the active agent and safety to manufacturer and user be of the high degree of volatility and mammalian toxicity. Further the prior art is replete with teachings of different kinds of injection and implantation to aid in the dosing of the tree with effective amounts of the insecticidal agent under conditions designed to promote safety for the user.
Illustrative of such implantation devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. to Renner 1,727,939, Davey et al 1,756,453, Hollister 1,999,458, Zobrist 2,947,111, Mauget 3,254,449 and 3,304,655, Clarke 3,576,276, Tucker 3,608,239, Cravens 3,367,065, Sterzek 3,691,683, Jenson 3,706,161, Magee 3,716,600, Blake et al 3,832,803, Nix et al 3,834,075, Norris et al 3,864,874, Baynes et al 3,920,393, Freshel 3,992,813, Floyd et al 4,028,846 and Quast et al 4,144,673.